A basket of Fruits traveling the world
by Cookey Monsta
Summary: A school trip around the world leads the trio and their friends to come across the personifications of the countries themselves without even knowing it! But what happens when the ongri and her friends get stuck inbetween a crossfire of world porportions?
1. The First Meeting: America

**Alright, so I got this idea while watching TBS. I'm not really sure what sprung me to write this, but I paused the movie I had been watching at the time (Which was "Anchorman", and despite the fact that it was hilarious I do not own it) and started working on this until I had to go do other stuff then go to bed. Well, I suppose that's enough with the backstory on this!  
**

**Here goes nothing!~**

The First Meeting: America

Tohru stretched as she stepped off the plane, trying to stretch out her legs and get rid of the jet-lag that she had gotten from sitting hours and hours and hours on the plane. Tohru Honda had to admit, riding a plane wasn't as bad as she thought it would have been! She actually thought it was fun! Well, it was fun up until the point that Kyo had gotten plane-sick, then she spent the rest of the plane ride trying to be attentive to the very high-strung cat.

"That was fun!" Tohru beamed as she stretched out her right arm, "It was like magic"

Kyo sighed and rolled his eyes, lightly bonking her in her temple with his knuckles as Yuki laughed at her statement. She was so cute and innocent, and rather air-headed as well.

"You're so cute, Tohru" Her blonde friend smiled slightly, wrapping her arms around the girls neck and giving her a tight hug, "don't you ever grow up!"

"If she grew up soon . . . I think I would cry" Her raven-haired friend, Hanijima, said stoically, her face giving way to no known expression.

Both the rat and the cat blinked at Hanjima, Uotani standing awkwardly with her arms around her shorter friend's neck.

"Woah, woah" Uotani said with a slight laugh, "Slow it down. We're not quite there yet"

"The mere thought brings woe to my heart"

There was another stiff silence, the only person unaffected by the odd comment that Hanijima had said was Hanajima herself. Hanajima starred at them with her usual blank stare, unphased by the odd silence that they were giving her.

"Well . . . I suppose we should go catch up with the rest of the school" Yuki said quietly, a small, awkward, smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

Tohru beamed over to the rat,

"Yes! I bet Momiji and Hastuharu will be happy to see us!"

Kyo looked softly over to the girl and Uotani scruffed her hair with a smile.

"Oh Tohru, how you are the picture of innocence" Hanajima said, that deadpan look still on her face as they once more looked over to the physic with another awkward expression on their faces.

"Well, we should go find them!" Tohru beamed, stretching forward on her toes and lengthening out her fingers so that they could be perfectly stretched out like the rest of her muscles now were.

There was an assortment of nodding and a grumbled 'yes' from the cat, who had his arms crossed over his chest and leaned back slightly.

American airports were much less crowded than Japanese airports, though they were still crowded nonetheless. It was just a relief to know that they wouldn't constantly be rubbing shoulders with somebody and having to apologize whenever they bumped into someone. Tohru looked around at the bustling airport, her feet tapping at the white floor under her. In front of the terminal she had come out of were many different fast-food places that lined the wall, they were for hungry travelers who hadn't eaten yet, of course. Japan had the same thing. Except, the restaurants were different and the words were in English. Fortunately, it was required of Japanese schools to learn English, though she hadn't quite mastered it at all. People were lined in the fast-food lines, the groups of people more condensed in the cheaper food lines, which happened to be the burger lines.

Their eyes scanned the lines,

"Honda-San, do you want to get something to eat before we meet up with the rest of the class?" Yuki asked her, promptly checking his watch, "We have a good fifteen minutes before we have to meet up with the rest of the class"

Tohru looked over to the rat with that grin still on her face,

"Yes! We can try one of the burgers that we were talking about in home economics when we were learning about foreign foods!" Tohru said.

"Aren't these burgers supposed to be bad for you?" Uotani asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"If I remember correctly, one or two every so often isn't so bad" Hanajima asked, looking over to Uotani with the same bleak face on her face.

Kyo grumbled, not really knowing how to insert himself into the conversation and not caring enough to find a way to convert himself into the conversation either. He wasn't in the mood to put up with conversation, he just wanted to eat and get the trip over with so he could get back home. Though he would never admit it, the only reason that he came on this, as he said, 'stupid trip' was because Tohru wanted to see the world so bad, and he didn't want to let her down and tell her that he wasn't going. It would have broken her heart, and believe it or not, Kyo Sohma actually housed some form of feelings for the girl.

Of course, this was all unspoken. The way he told her he was coming along was, "I'm going on that stupid trip with you" and then walked off with a red face as she beamed after him talking about how happy she was.

"Lets go, space cadet, we can't stand in the middle of the airport forever" Kyo sighed as he pushed her along to one of the shorter fast-food lines, which really wasn't that short, but noticeably shorter than all of the other ones.

Tohru kept smiling as she walked to the back of the line with them, still happily poking her index fingers together with excitement. Who knew that America was so exciting?! Of course, only she thought that fast-food restaurants in an American airport.

"Excuse me, ah- Excuse me! I have to get somewhere! I'm a hero! I have a convention to get to!" A man called from in the crowd, holding a burger over his head.

The man had jumped into line behind them, taking a bite out of his burger. The man wore the same get-up that looked like he was from both World Wars, with the loose-brown jacket that had a white airplane sewn on the right side, kakki pants being his pant color of choice. His hair was a mix of blonde and brown, his blue eyes were behind a pair of thin-rimmed glasses.

Kyo looked back to the man with a raised eyebrow,

"Why the hell are you in this line if you already have something to eat?" He asked rather sharply, arms still folded over his chest.

"Getting another one, of course" The man answered matter-of-factly.

Yuki coughed awkwardly, rubbing his hands together in front of him as he starred at the man who had taken another bite of the burger. Uotani raised her own blonde eyebrow, wondering how the man in front of them was as thin as he was. Tohru was still poking her fingers together, giving a small and meek smile toward the man who was standing behind them.

Only Hanajima, of course, had the oddest response of the entire group,

"You seem human, but your wavelength says that you're something more than human" She said, her dark eyes boring into the blue ones of America, "Like you're something bigger than all of us"

The man blinked. Well, he hadn't heard that one before and he _lived _in America, where there was a different weird thing said every five seconds. Then he laughed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand and giving a peace sign with the other one,

"Of course I'm bigger than everyone! I'm the hero!"

Everyone's face, except Tohru who gave a really nervous smile and Hanajima who had no expression at all, deadpanned as they looked at the man in the rather odd jacket that he was stuffing the remaining cheeseburger wrapped into the pocket of.

Yuki and Kyo seemed to share the similar thought of,

_Is he really that self-obsessed?_

Of course, their deadpan didn't effect that man's mood at all, the same genuine smile stayed on his face as he grinned at the group, not really bothered by the fact that they probably thought he was conceited. Hey, he couldn't help it if knew that he was the hero.

"I can have the next person at the register, please!" The cashier beamed with a fake smile, behind that fake smile read, "I'm tired and I just want to be able to go home, eat and then sleep for about the entire rest of the day".

"That's you!" The man said with a grin, pointing in front of him.

Kyo supressed the urge to hit him up the back of the head, clenching his fist at his side. So this man was a know it all, too?!

"I'm pretty sure we know that" Kyo snapped, looking back to the man with a slight glare. He didn't like this man, but then again Kyo really didn't like anybody. But, despite the fact that he didn't really like anybody, he really disliked this man with a blazing fury, and wanted to leave quickly so that they didn't have to get to know him and all that jazz he could really care less about. Uotani was agitated with the man along with Yuki, except the both of them concealed it a bit better. Uotani didn't want to get escorted out by police guards for beating the life out of this man and giving a bad name to her country while Yuki rather enjoyed attending school and didn't want to get expelled. Of course, Hanajima seemed impassive and Tohru was happy as she usually was.

The group looked up at the lit menu, silently and mentally converting it from English to Japanese. Yuki had read it faster than most, given the fact that foreign languages and most school-related subjects were pretty fast on him. (With the exception of history, sometimes he struggled remembering dates).

"Can I have a number three?" He asked.

It was just a simple, dry, hamburger.

"I'll take the same as him" Kyo grumbled, not really enjoying getting the same thing as that arrogant rat but not wanting to stay here much longer.

"I want the same thing, but with mustard" Uotani answered.

"I want the yogurt" Hanajima said in her normal, monotone, voice. Be it known that Hanajima was actually a big foodie so (aside from the fact that Tohru was coming along) a big reason to why she decided to take the trip was to try all the different foods of the world.

This left a contemplating Tohru still poking her index fingers together as she looked up at the menu. Yuki gave her a worrisome look as he leaned over to her ear level and whispered a question that only she could head, since he knew she would get embarrassed and feel bad if he said it out loud,

"Are you having trouble translating it?"

"N-no! It's not that!" She replied in a normal-volume voice, poking her fingers together as she seemed flustered and embarrassed, "There's just so much that I can't decided to pick one!"

The cashier's eyes flashed with agitation as she now began to drum her fingers on the counter behind the register. She had other customers to serve! She couldn't wait on this one to make up her mind! Well, maybe she had to. But that wasn't the point!

Yuki nodded, understanding her situation. He had opened his mouth to suggest the same thing he had gotten but was cut off before he could start saying anything by a hand that shoved in between the two of them.

The man that had just stepped in the line behind him wrapped an arm around the shoulders of the brown-haired girl, pulling her into his side with his free hand on his outer hip.

"Don't worry! I'll help!"

Yuki blinked at the man, rather agitated about how rude and inconsiderate he was.

"Oh no, it's fine!" She panicked slightly, face red, "I can figure it out on my own! I don't want to be a bother!"

"No, no! It's not a bother! A hero always helps, no matter how big or small the problem is!" He answered, looking up at the menu, "We would like two number fours" He answered, not even bothering to go through the menu with her and just deciding.

Wait.

Did he just say two?

"What the hell?!" Kyo asked, "She can't eat two!"

"Of course she can't, she's a very small girl I wouldn't expect her to be able to eat that much on her own. The second one is for me!"

"We're not paying for your food!"

"I wouldn't expect that either"

"Then why did you order one for yourself?"

"I'm in a bit of a rush to get to a conference"

"YOU JUST ATE YOU DIDN'T NEED ANOTHER ONE"

"Of course I did, they're good"

Kyo looked like he was going to explode with anger and his eyes shifted over to the man's arm around her shoulder,

"AND GET YOUR ARM OFF OF HER"

The man raised an eyebrow himself now. He didn't really like being bossed around, it wasn't in his personality to be submissive and let himself be bossed around. Of course, he couldn't start a fight with it here- only tease a little, nothing wrong with that!

"But it's not every day I get to hold a pretty girl!" His grip around her had visibly tightened and she seemed unnerved and flustered.

Kyo's eye twitched. He was sincerely about to take his fist and break this man's face.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU AR-"

"Here's your food! The total pans out to be twenty-three dollars and sixty cents!" The cashier beamed, her eyes skimming over to the man holding the girl and flashing slightly. Alright, so maybe she had a tiny interest in him when she had saw him.

The man's free hand went into his pocket, taking out a wallet as he set down twenty-five dollars,

"Here's twenty-five dollars! Keep the change!" He said as he dug through one of the bags and pulling out his own burger, releasing the poor, flustered, girl and starting to unwrap it, "Oh, I'm about to be late! Well, they can wait for me since I'm the most important of them all!"

He took a bite of his burger and started to walk off before stopping abruptly and turning his torso so that he could face them better and raised a hand,

"Oh, yes! In case you're wondering about the name of the hero that just saved you, I'm Alfred!"

He shot a grin and a peace sign before turning away to head off, leaving a very baffled group to take their bags and sort through them.


	2. The Second Meeting: Canada

**Hey! I have been struggling through writers block, so I haven't been able to do much with it except sit there in frustrated thoughts and think. Well, I think this was a good way to continue it, so I hope that you like it!~**

The Second Meeting: Canada

They bustled their way through the airport, luggage in tow as they followed their group leader. Sure, being on their own had been fun, but in a different country, they were rather dependent on being shown around the place that they were in. Due to the fact that it was unfamiliar territory, of course.

Sighing, Tohru looked around. It was a rather nice airport, she liked it! It only made the outside world a seemingly much more exciting place to be! She huffed happily and then looked over to the orange-haired cat, who was seemingly uninterested in everything. Yuki seemed the same, along with Arisa. Though, Saki seemed to be soaking everything in with a keen eye. Of course, she had always been much more observant than everyone else given her abilities.

"I can't wait to see the capital of the states!" Tohru smiled, poking her fingers together as she starred around the airport with glee, "They say that there's a statue of their sixteenth president! They say it is really big!"

The rat gave her a closed-eyed smile, silver strands of hair dangling in his face. She beamed right back up to him. The cat scoffed, shoving his hands into his pockets with a grumble.

"Something the matter, _baka neko?_" Yuki asked, looking over to the orange haired teenager with a slight smile, smug smile, on his face.

"Shut up" Kyo snapped.

Kyo was itching to fight, to shove his fist into that silver-haired, know-it-all, boys face. But there were security guards. It wasn't the fact that there were people there, not at all. He could shove his fist into his face with people around. It's the fact that there were trained professionals with Tasers and beating sticks.

The girl, too busy smiling up at the silver-haired boy, had been oblivious to where she was going. Her shoulder made rough contact with another shoulder, causing her to stumble back slightly.

Tohru panicked slightly, catching her balance and then quickly bowing (as it was custom for her) and apologizing,,

"I am so sorry!"

She looked up to see yet another man in glasses, this one much more timid-looking though. He clutched a bear in his arms, a light-brown, fur-lined, jacket covering his shirt. His hair was a lighter color, a curled strand sticking out.

"It's fine" He breathed quietly, looking down at her and clutching the bear tighter, "You can see me?" He seemed rather surprised that someone had acknowledged his existence.

"Of course I can see you!"

_Why is this grown man holding a child's bear? _Yuki questioned in his mind, starring at the man with a confused look.

"Are you alright?" He asked rather quietly, smiling slightly. This girl was one of the few people that had apologized and listened to him instead of brushing him off.

Tohru looked up at him,

"I am alright! I should be asking how you are!"

Kyo huffed and Yuki gave a small smile. Here they went again with all of the apologizing and condolences (such as what happens with Ritsu whenever he comes for a visit)- Geez.

The man gave a fidget, squirming in place and clutching the bear in his arms tightly.

"I am fine!" The man said, looking down at her (As everyone looked down to Tohru, who was rather short), "Wh-What is your name?"

"My name is Tohru Honda!" She smiled up at the man with glee, "What is your name?"

"M-Matthew Williams!"

"What a nice name!"

"Th-Thank you!" He beamed down at her, clutching that bear in his arms even tighter.

"Maathhheww!" Called a painfully familiar voice from behind, the sound of a wrapper being crumpled up and shoved into a pocket. And the cat and the rat thought: _Oh Lord let it not be him._ And their prayers were voided, because it was.

Tohru whipped her head around, her eyes locking with the American's eyes for the second time that day.

"Come on! We have that NATO(1) meeting really soon!" He called waving a hand and skidding up to Matthew, then looking over to the familiar group.

"Huh. Well that's interesting!" Alfred laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"What's interesting?" Matthew asked timidly.

"I'll tell you on the way there! We're late!" He said.

Alfred had never been one for time, but they both were currently running about ten minutes late. Their generals and such would not be pleased to see them when they came in very late.

Alfred flashed Tohru a smile before dragging the Canadian off.

This was certainly going to be a very interesting trip, seeing how this much happened before they had even left the airport.

(1) NATO: North American Treaty Organization: More or less an alliance between the countries of North America, it deals with military issues and such.


End file.
